Our research plans for the next year will be to: (a) define the nature of the cardiovascular responses to electroconvulsive shock; (b) characterize the nature of the hypertension elicited from bilateral lesions of the nucleus tractus solitarii in order to establish whether central catecholaminergic neurons are of importance in its expression (2) if there is release of adrenal medullary catecholamines, and whether prolonged and intense discharge of sympathetic neurons will result in changes in cyclic nucleotides and their associated enzymes in the aorta and heart; (c) determine the behavioral and cardiovascular consequences of stimulation of the fastigial nucleus in chronically prepared unanesthetized cats.